


Gifts

by TheSmileILiveFor (MissCordayLewis)



Category: Fleetwood Mac (Band)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gift Giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCordayLewis/pseuds/TheSmileILiveFor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has a special present for Christine when she came back to join them onstage in London.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from my Tumblr.

She could’ve joined them for the final bow that night, just like how she did the other day, but she wanted to head back to her flat to catch up on some sleep before a heading for a long drive back to Kent on Monday. This was the first time in many years she stayed in London for this long and she missed Dougal and George’s wagging tails greeting her more than anything. Just when she was about to exit through the back door, he called her name from behind. “Chris?”

She turned around to face him. “John?”

He walked towards her and unveiled a decorated paper bag from behind before handing it to her. “I was supposed to give this to you when you came to Dublin, but we got so caught up in the moment that it ended up inside my bag the entire time.” 

He broke into a sheepish laugh. She loved it when he laughed like that. She took a good look at the bag before looking back up. “Should I open it now, or?”

Still smiling, he nodded at her.

Carefully and meticulously, she removed the staplers off the paper bag until it revealed a white box inside with a picture of an iPad Mini in front. Her eyes widened at what she just saw. “Oh my god, I don’t know what to say. I know you give great gifts, but this is another level.”

The grin on his face still hadn't wiped off. “Consider it your Christmas, birthday, and ‘welcome back, even just for a little while’ present.”

She couldn't help but smile back, though another question lingered on. “But how do I work this bloody thing? I mean, I can work a computer, but this looks so different.”

“I can help you with that.” He opened the box until it revealed a black tablet inside.

She took the device and held it with both hands. “Quite a sexy thing, if I say so myself.”

“Now just hold that button on top until you see an apple on the screen.”

He ran her through all the basics, from playing a video, taking a picture, looking things up, even downloading and using an app that displays recipes. “I think I might like using this thing, you know.”

“When I got my first iPad, Julie had to pry it away from me to get to sleep.”

She failed to stifle a giggle. “Well I don’t have anyone who can get this off of me, so I don’t really know.”

Suddenly, another male voice echoed from a distance. “John, you still there? We've been waiting for you the dressing room for an hour.”

“Just a couple more minutes, Mick.”

She elbowed his side. “Better get your arse in there, Johnny. I think I’ll manage.”

After putting the iPad back in the box, they stood up from the bench and gave the other a long hug. She missed holding him this close. Last time she saw him in Maui, and again in Dublin, they never got the chance. “Thank you, John. I hope I know how can I repay you.”

“You’re very welcome, Chris.” They released themselves and looked at each other, giving the other person a sweet smile. “The only gift I want is that this won’t be the last time we see each other.”

She grabbed her purse and the paper bag before answering him. “I’ll try. I don’t know how, but I’ll try.”

With that, she turned to the pathway to the back exit. For one last time, she turned her head to him looking on at her path. Seeing that calm, comforting gaze from afar made her eyes start to fill with tears as she opened, then closed the exit door behind her.


End file.
